Question: Rewrite ${(4^{-8})(4^{-4})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{-8})(4^{-4}) = 4^{-8-4}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-8})(4^{-4})} = 4^{-12}} $